Five Times
by Queen of Derp
Summary: Five times the Avengers learn their new teammate Winter has seen to many Arnold Schwarzenegger movies.
1. One

_1-She thinks it's ok to steal random people's_ clothes

* * *

Winter inhaled, her chest heaving. Her, Cap, and Natasha had been sent out to put an end to Ray Bennett, international arms dealer. It had been one hell of a fight, but in the end they ended up victorious. The other Avengers had come out to help them, so that was a big help.

She leaned against a car, looking down to check herself. Her SHEILD issued white catsuit was blood stained and the zipper was broken, exposing her blue sports bra. There was a bullet hole in her thigh, which was bleeding badly. Winter wriggled out of the suit, gasping and wheezing at the pain that flared up her leg. Once she was left in only her undergarments, Winter struggled to stand.

She looked around. Cap and Natasha were kissing, Clint and Thor were fist bumping, Bruce was nowhere to be seen, and Tony was being..._Tony._ There was one random hipster ogling her, and she awkwardly waved him over. He pointed to himself as the say 'Me?'. Winter nodded, legs starting to shake.

"Give me your clothes." The boy arched an eyebrow.

"What?!"

"I said, give me your clothes."

"...why?"

Sighing, Winter reached out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him froward than pushed back and twisted, smiling to herself when she heard a loud crack. The guy let out a high-pitched scream. "Ok, ok!"

He struggled to pull his hoodie off, wincing in pain. Winter slipped it over her head then pulled on the gym shorts he handed her.

"Thanks!" she called to the boy, who was desperately trying to hide his Captain America undies.

Apparently the others had watched, Tony and Clint trying to suppress their laughter.

"Winter! When the hell did you learn that stealing someone's clothes is ok?!" Bruce asked, pushing her onto a gurney to check her leg.

Bruce reached for some tweezers then turned back to her. She winced as he pulled the bullet out, but the hole closed within a few minutes. She stood up and stretched.

"Terminator." Was all they got before she started walking towards the quinjet.

After a minute, she turned back around. "Hasta la vista, baby."

**A/N**

**In Terminator 1 & 2 (and maybe 3, I don't remember), after the Terminator's first appeared, they had to steal people's clothes. **


	2. Two

_2- She has a thing for hanging off the ceiling's of garden sleds and stabbing men with pitchforks and other sharp, dangerous things._

* * *

Gunfire roared in her ears as Winter ran through the bushes. The team was facing Reese Conner, one of Russia's infamous gang leaders. He lived on a remote island, and it would have been beautiful, if not engulfed in flames.

She came to a break in the bushes, catching sight of five soldiers. There was no way to avoid them, and the gun strapped on her back had run out of ammo. And due to Fury's orders, she wasn't allowed to freeze anything. There was a garden shed a few yards away, and she could probably find something in there.

She unstrapped the gun and laid it on the ground before taking off. She could hear the mens shouts, and gunfire. How she didn't get hit, she had no idea. But once she reached the shed, there was not a scratch on her body.

She looked around. There were sheers, and saw blades. An axe hung above the door way, along with a pitchfork. Her mind wandered to her favorite Arnold movie, and she suddenly had an idea.

* * *

The other Avengers watched from behind as the five soldiers took fire. Cap wanted to run in, but Natasha held them back.

"Winter doesn't give up easily. She'll live."

They watched as the soldiers ceased fire. One motioned to the other to open the door. The man did, only to be ambushed. Winter dropped from the ceiling, stabbing the pitchfork into his chest. The others started to fire, but she threw the saw blades and hit two of the men. She pulled down the axe and swung, cutting one guys arm clean off. The other dropped his gun as Winter advanced on him. He tried to run, but Winter beat him to it. She threw the axe, which lodged itself in the dude's back.

He dropped to the ground, and Winter looked up at them.

"Was that from Terminator too?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

Winter sighed. "No, dumbass. It's from Commando."

They watched as she came up and climbed onto Clint's back. She closed her eyes, and a light bulb went off in Clint's head.

As Natasha was reaching to shake Winter awake, Clint spoke. "Don't disturb my girlfriend. She's dead tired."

**A/N**

**In Commando, there is this really awesome scene where Arnold hangs from the ceiling then kills the dudes with garden tools. It's bloody and violent, so of course I love that scene!**


	3. Three

_3- Shooting people while hanging from a car is extremely dangerous, yet surprisingly fun._

* * *

"Winter, what's your position?" Steve called over the radio.

Her, Steve, Clint, and Natasha were engaged in a heavy gunfight. Sometime during the fight they had gotten split up, which may or may not have been a good thing.

"I'm by the fountain, and I'm surrounded." Winter replied as she shot at another one of the enemies soldiers. "Can I get some help here?"

"I'm on my way babe."

Winter smiled as she continued firing. Clint and her had begun dating a few months back, and even the simplest sentences from him made her smile.

She heard the squealing of tires, and looked up to see a small car racing towards them. Clint was in the front seat, and the doors were missing. He screeched to a stop in front of her and she quickly jumped in.

Grabbing the handle above her, Winter leaned out of the car and shot at the remaining enemies. There were a few times where she almost fell out, but Winter was enjoying herself all the same. She could hear Clint chuckling from the driver's seat, and she slightly turned to glare at him.

They pulled to a stop at the exit, Natasha and Steve waiting for them. Natasha arched an eyebrow when she saw Winter hanging from the car.

"Alright, which movie was that from?" Winter smirked.

"The Expendables 2," she turned her head slightly and looked at the car. "Couldn't you get a bigger car, Clint?"

Clint arched an eyebrow. "No, why?"

"Because my foot is bigger than that car."

**A/N**

**This is a scene from The Expendables 2. It's pretty funny, so I just had to write it.**


	4. Four

_4- She is totally cool with randomly punching her teammates._

* * *

Winter was nervous. SHEILD had sent Natasha and her out on an undercover mission, and they were now locked up in some 'top secret' prison. They were there to help Jay Leslie escape, and so far nothing was working.

"So, Jay. What's your plan?" Natasha questioned, biting into her apple.

"I need a way to get inside the box again. There's a trap door inside, and it's bolted in. Well, the bolts are rusted, and with the piece of metal you gave me, I can concentrate the heat onto the bolt. Eventually, the bolt will break and I'll be able to open the trap door."

Winter bit her lip. "So, you need a way to get inside the box, eh?"

Jay nodded. Winter took a breath before lashing out. She punched him in the face, which caught him by surprise. She took a few more swings before Jay fought back. Of course, Natasha decided to join in, because really. The Black Widow, missing out on a fight?

After about five minutes, the guards rushed in and separated them. "Take em' to the box."

Winter gave Jay a discreet thumbs up before they shoved her into a box. Instantly the lights came on, and Winter prepared herself for the worst night ever. She just hoped they could escape before she died in there.

* * *

_One week later..._

Winter ignored everyone's curious stares as she and Natasha entered the living room. They both looked terrible, but Winter was worst. Bruce was about to demand he give them a check up, but Winter waved him off. She staggered over and laid down on a couch, resting her head in Clint's lap.

"How'd you guys do that? It should've taken a lot longer to get out of there."

Natasha smirked. "We got out as fast as we did because of Winter, and the things she learns from Arnold movies." They chuckled at that. Natasha looked over at Winter. "That was from Escape Plan, right? The one with Sylvester Stallone?"

Winter groggily nodded. "Yeah.." She thought for a second. "He asked for a favor, and sometimes favors hurt."

**A/N**

**In Escape Plan, Sylvester's character asks for a favor, and Arnold delivers it. It's just a painful favor :) (Does that make any sense to you guys? Because I don't understand what I said. I feel like such a dumbass right now...)**


End file.
